Suspicions
by pacejunkie
Summary: Jack and Sayid believe there is a spy in the camp and that the spy is Locke.


Title: Suspicions (Jack, Sayid, Locke)  
Rating: T

Summary: Jack and Sayid believe there is a spy in the camp and that the spy is Locke. Angst/Suspense.  
Warnings: mild violence, no biggy  
Status of Fic: Completed  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC.

**Chapter One**

Locke had had enough. Henry Gale had been holed up in the armory of the hatch for three days now and still there was no long term plan. Sayid had not been able to extract any information from him and Locke was growing less sure by the day that he was anything other than what he said he was, a lone survivor of a balloon crash on the north shore of the island. One thing Locke knew for sure, Henry was intelligent. After several days of captivity he was resorting to mind games on his captors. The problem was they were working on Locke. Henry seemed to know all the right buttons to push and Locke was beginning to have doubts—doubts about his place among his fellow castaways as well as his purpose on the island. Locke once felt that the island held the secrets to his destiny. Since finding the hatch and discovering its contents, Locke was less sure of anything. What's more, he had begun to experience recurring outbursts of anger like he used to, and Locke felt himself increasingly losing control. Locke didn't like what he had become and he blamed Henry for bringing it to his attention.

Finally, Locke had reached his limit. He wanted him out. Let him go back to wherever it was he came from, Locke thought. He never caused us any trouble before and chances are we'll never see him again and that will be that. At least after Sayid's interrogation, Locke reasoned, Henry ought to be twice as scared of us as we are of him. With that last thought to console him, Locke went to the armory and using the combination, opened the door.

"Is it lunchtime already?" asked Henry as soon as he saw Locke.

"No" said Locke, "I'm letting you go."

Henry was suspicious and stared at Locke in disbelief. "You're not gonna shoot me in the back when I leave like that crazy lady did are you?"

Locke held up his hands, "You don't see any weapons do you? I'm serious, you can go."

"Don't you need to consult with the doctor first?" asked Henry.

Locke kept a straight face but he felt the stab inside. As Locke stood aside, Henry got up and approached the door. Henry kept his eyes on Locke as he slowly made his way to the hatch exit. Finally he turned, "Thank you" he said.

"You're welcome" Locke replied.

Locke was sitting at the computer when Jack entered the hatch. Immediately upon entering the room, Jack noticed the open door to the armory. "Is he in the bathroom?" asked Jack.

"No" said Locke.

Jack waited for Locke to say more. When he didn't, Jack asked, "Well, where is he John?"

"I let him go" replied Locke.

Jack stopped, not sure if he heard Locke correctly, and then repeated incredulous, "You let him go? Why would you do that?"

"Because this is my hatch and I wanted him out" said Locke. "Jack, how long did you think this could go on? We had him in there for three days, he hasn't told us anything. Eko was here and now more people are starting to find out about him. Something had to give."

As he said this, Jack grabbed Locke by the shirt and looked at him intently, "'Your' hatch? You would endanger everyone in this camp for your damn hatch? What if he comes back with his friends?"

"He won't" said Locke.

Jack let go of Locke's shirt, "Yeah? How can you be so sure?"

**Chapter Two**

The next day Jack returned to the hatch for his shift pushing the button. Jack was the first one to arrive. He relieved Kate and Hurley and waited for Sayid to join him on his shift. While he waited he made a quick visual inspection of the computer room and spotted a folded piece of paper near the wastebasket. Jack bent to pick it up and was about to throw it away when he stopped and unfolded it. Jack read what appeared to be a code followed by a series of numbers. He held the note and waited for Sayid.

As soon as Sayid entered, Jack spoke, "Sayid, I need you to look at this."

"What is it Jack?" asked Sayid as Jack held out the paper.

"I found this here" said Jack "It seems to be written in some kind of code. Can you decrypt it?"

Sayid read the note, "It appears to be a fairly simple code structure. Yes, give me some time. I'm sure I can decrypt it"

An hour later, Sayid appeared from the bedroom, "I've got it."

Jack looked up, "What does it say?"

"First, explain again where you found this" asked Sayid.

"Over there on the floor next to the wastebasket. It looked like someone had tried to throw it away." Jack replied.

Sayid considered Jack's words and then responded, "It is the date and time of a rendezvous, a secret meeting."

"Could it be Henry's?" asked Jack.

Sayid was as distressed as Jack to learn of Henry's escape at the hands of Locke. "There is only one way to find out. The time is set for this evening and a location is given by coordinates." Sayid looked at Jack and smiled, "I think I am available."

Later that night, after their shift had ended, Jack and Sayid met on the beach at their agreed upon time. Their plan was to find the location specified by the note, take cover and see who would appear. As they set out, Jack expressed his frustration to Sayid over Locke. "I just wish I knew where his head was at" said Jack, "First he moves the guns and the he lets Henry go. He's constantly making decisions that affect the group without consulting anyone. He has his own agenda and I'm worried he might be a danger."

Sayid understood but did not share Jack's concern, "I believe Locke is convinced that he is acting for the good of the camp, even as he makes decisions that you do not agree with. I would need more evidence before convicting him."

They reached the coordinates and hid down behind some large rocks. At the appointed time they began to hear the sounds of someone approaching. They carefully peered out to find Locke, standing alone in the darkness, expectantly. After about fifteen minutes had passed, he left. Jack and Sayid turned to each other. "What's Locke dong out here?" asked Jack.

"I don't know" said Sayid "but I believe we need to start watching Mr. Locke more closely."

**Chapter Three**

The next morning, Jack and Sayid approached Charlie on the beach.

Sayid said, "Charlie, we need your help."

"With what?" asked Charlie.

Sayid replied, "It has come to our attention that we may have a spy in the camp. We want to know what you remember from the time you were abducted by Ethan."

Charlie shifted uncomfortably, "I already told you all I know. I really don't remember anything."

"Charlie", said Jack, "that night in the caves you said "All they wanted was Claire". If we go back to the place where it happened, do you think you could remember who 'they' were?"

Charlie was reluctant. "Jack" he stammered, "I don't know…I've only been trying not to think about it…I'd really rather forget…"

Jack interrupted him, "Charlie, please. If there is a spy in our camp it's important we find out who it is. There was no way Ethan could have carried you and Claire off and strung you up in that tree by himself." As he said this, Charlie looked away, growing distant. Jack put a hand on his shoulder. "He had to have help. Will you help us?"

Charlie looked at Jack, "Okay. I'll try."

The three walked the path that connected the beach to the caves until they stopped, Jack pointing to a spot on the ground, "This is where Locke and I found Claire's bag. Is this where you ran into Ethan?"

Charlie looked at the ground and nodded, "I was carrying her bag for her. We were heading back to the caves."

Sayid said, "Tell us what happened."

Charlie responded, "Claire was moving back to the beach. I was trying to talk her out of it. On the way she started having contractions. We thought she was going into labor. She told me to run and get Jack so I ran in the direction of the caves. On the way I ran into Ethan. I didn't want to leave Claire alone so I told Ethan to run and get Jack to come meet us back on the path. He ran off and I went back to Claire." Charlie paused, remembering, and then continued, "We waited but you didn't come. Then Claire's contractions stopped. I took her bag and we started walking back to the caves together. Then we saw Ethan again. He was just standing there, staring at Claire. I asked him where Jack was. That's all I remember."

Sayid said, "Alright, let's go back. Think now. You and Claire are looking at Ethan. What happened next?"

Charlie replied, "I don't know, I……wait……" Charlie closed his eyes, picturing the moment, then began to speak slowly as he recalled the events, "I said 'Where's Jack'……he said……'I didn't get him'……I didn't understand……" With his eyes still closed, Charlie slowly sank to the ground and sat, burying his head in his hands as he concentrated. After a moment, he saw a sudden flash of a memory, the image of a large club being raised and brought down. Charlie flinched, startled, "I was hit on the head……" said Charlie, becoming agitated, "Someone hit me!"

"Was it Ethan?" asked Jack.

Charlie closed his eyes again and shook his head, "No, I don't think so. He was in front of us. Someone came from behind……" After a moment Charlie sighed heavily in frustration.

Sayid crouched down next to him and spoke softly, "Just relax and try it again. Someone came from behind. Did you hear them coming?"

"No" said Charlie. He took a deep breath, put his head down and continued, "Wait, that's wrong……there was a sound……from the bushes……Ethan was staring……someone came up behind us……Claire got scared……we turned……I didn't see anything……then we turned back and Ethan……he was making a grab for Claire……I tried to get in front of her……" Suddenly Charlie stopped and looked up at Sayid, "That's when I saw him."

"Who?" asked Sayid.

Charlie became more agitated, breathing heavily, his eyes pleading, "Please……I don't want to……"

Sayid put a hand on Charlie's back, "Who was it Charlie?"

Charlie closed his eyes again, "I was trying to protect Claire from Ethan. Then someone was raising a big stick or a club……he hit me with it and I blacked out."

Jack asked, "Did you see his face?"

Charlie looked at Jack with a shocked expression and replied, "It was Locke."

**Chapter Four**

Jack and Sayid left Charlie back at the beach and headed towards the hatch. As they talked, they began putting it all together.

"Locke was the one who spent days hunting with Ethan before the abduction. Now I remember when we went to search for them, he kept wanting to go back, take breaks. It was almost as if he was slowing us down. It was like he didn't want us to find them. He tried to talk me into staying behind altogether and thank God I didn't or Charlie would be dead" said Jack.

Sayid listened carefully, then added, "Jack, there is something I never told you. Do you remember when I made the antennae to triangulate the French woman's transmission and find the source? Just before I was able to accomplish it, someone hit me on the back of the head with a club and broke the transceiver. At the time I believed it was Sawyer."

Jack responded with attention, "Yes, I remember."

Sayid continued, "What I did not tell you then was the reason I believed it was Sawyer. It was because Locke had implied it. He convinced me that Sawyer could have done it and then he gave me a knife for the next confrontation. I used it, and now I regret it deeply."

Jack recalled the fight between Sayid and Sawyer when Sawyer was stabbed with the knife that he now knew belonged to Locke. The knife had severed an artery, and Sawyer nearly bled to death. "What are you saying?" asked Jack.

Sayid looked at Jack, "I now know Sawyer didn't hit me. Locke did. He confessed to me the day we went in search of the Beechcraft after Boone's death. I was investigating the accident for Shannon. In order to earn my trust, Locke told me he was the one who hit me over the head and broke the equipment. He claimed it was because he believed it would be dangerous to go to the source of the signal, but now I believe it was because he does not want us to leave this island."

Jack stared at Sayid in disbelief, "We have to do something about this. I had my suspicions, but now…"

Sayid interrupted, "We will find out if they are true."

Locke was in the hatch, alone, at the computer. Scott, or was it Steve, was scheduled for button duty with him but had failed to show. At times Locke felt like the only one who took the button seriously. Locke put the thought out of his mind as he returned to his crossword puzzle. He always did like games. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Jack and Sayid entering the room.

Sayid spoke first, "John, we need to talk to you."

Locke looked up but before he could speak, Jack asked, in an anxious tone, "Where were you last night John?"

Locke looked confused, and answered, "I was with Claire."

"Did you go into the jungle?" asked Jack.

"What is this about?" Locke wondered.

"Just answer the question!" Jack demanded. Jack was losing patience with Locke's tendency to play games.

Locke looked stunned. Finally Sayid spoke, "We saw you last night in the jungle. You waited for a time and then left. Why were you there?"

Locke sighed, "Oh that. I found a note with my belongings when I went back to Claire's tent yesterday. The note said there was a spy in the camp and if I met with them, they would tell me who it was. I was curious. That and I felt responsible for letting Henry go and thought if I could find the spy I could make up for it. I knew the note could be a hoax or a trap but I was willing to take that risk to find out. I stood in the dark for fifteen minutes. When no one arrived, I grew suspicious and started back to camp."

"And you have no idea who could have left you this note?" asked Sayid.

"No" Locke replied, "Claire didn't see anyone near the tent but then she wasn't there much of the day. It could have been anyone."

"Where is this note? I would like to see it." Sayid asked.

Locke paused and then responded, "I don't have it anymore. When no one showed I took it to be a hoax and I burned the note."

"Really?" said Jack, incredulous.

Locke turned to Jack, "You sound like you don't believe me."

Sayid spoke, his voice calm, "That remains to be seen."

Sayid and Jack both approached Locke and grabbed an arm. Locke fought but they held on, bringing him face down to the floor. Quickly, Jack went to the next room and returned with a roll of duct tape. They taped Locke's wrists and ankles together and sat him up in a chair.

Locke struggled and shouted, "You're making a mistake!"

"Why did you hit me over the head?" Sayid demanded, "Was it really to keep me from finding the source of the transmission or was there some other reason? Are you trying to keep us on this island?"

Locke didn't respond. He was confused, "I already told you why. Why would I want to keep everyone here?"

"I don't know, you tell us" said Jack, "And while you're at it, tell us why you kept holding us back when we searched for Charlie and Claire."

"What?" said Locke "I was the one that found the tape trail!"

"You were also the one that tried to convince me to stay behind!" said Jack "It was you the whole time! You were working with Ethan! You were the one that hit Charlie!"

Locke stared in shock at Jack. He didn't know Charlie had been hit by anyone. How did they? "Did Charlie tell you that? Where is he? Bring him here. I want to talk to him."

"Why?" asked Sayid.

"Because he knows I'm not working with the Others. He can clear my name" said Locke.

**Chapter Five**

Jack returned a few moments later with Charlie in tow. When Charlie entered, he stared at Locke, bound to a chair, with a blank expression.

"I want to talk to him alone" said Locke.

Charlie looked at Jack and Sayid and nodded. "We'll be in the next room" said Jack.

When they left, Locke spoke, "We need to talk."

"We don't have anything to talk about" said Charlie.

"I think we do" said Locke "Jack and Sayid don't believe me. They think I'm the camp spy. They think I was in on your abduction. That I hit you over the head. Where would they get an idea like that, Charlie? You know it wasn't me because I wasn't there. You need to tell them that and clear my name."

"I don't have to tell them anything. At least they believe me" said Charlie.

Suddenly Locke understood. He spoke as he began putting it together, "It was you. You were the one who left that note. You set me up and you left another one for Jack and Sayid to find so they would see me going out into the jungle. You know I wasn't working with Ethan. You're trying to frame me."

Charlie smiled briefly and then his face turned dark, "You took everything I cared about away from me. You knew I wasn't using. You've seen things on this island. You could have stuck up for me. You could have helped me. But you didn't." Charlie reached around to his back and pulled out a gun. He pointed it at Locke's head as he said, "I wanted you to know what it felt like to not be believed."

"Jack! Sayid!" Locke yelled in a panic. Jack and Sayid entered the room to see Charlie pointing his gun at Locke. They approached slowly.

"Charlie" said Jack, "Did you write the notes?" Charlie nodded slowly, his cold stare fixed on Locke.

Jack spoke again, "This isn't the way. Put the gun down."

For what seemed like an eternity everyone was frozen. Then Charlie slowly dropped the gun. He took a step towards Locke and threw one solid punch, hitting Locke in the face, drawing blood. Then he looked at Sayid and Jack, "Untie him. Let him go." Charlie turned and walked out of the hatch.

As Jack untied Locke, Sayid followed Charlie. When he caught up with him, Sayid said, "I understand what Locke did to you. But we have a bigger enemy out there, and you know what they are capable of. We must stay united if we are to fight them."

When Charlie did not respond, Sayid asked, "It wasn't Locke you saw with Ethan was it?"

"I didn't see who it was" said Charlie.

**THE END**


End file.
